Das Klassentreffen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Reid wird zu einem Klassentreffen eingeladen...wie gut, dass er nicht allein gehen muss.


Das ist die Fortsetzung zu "Das Model und der Profiler", also wäre es hilfreich, wenn man den OS zuerst gelesen hätte.

Das Klassentreffen

"Je älter wir werden, desto größer wird der Kindergarten." -unbekannt

Zum unendlichsten Mal überprüfte Spencer Reid sein Aussehen im Spiegel des Hotelzimmers. Vielleicht hätte er doch…  
Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm erklang. "Spence, du siehst toll aus! Und jetzt lass endlich deine Krawatte in Ruhe, sonst borg ich mir an der Rezeption einen Tacker aus und klammer sie an dir fest!"  
Eine Frau drehte ihn jetzt vom Spiegel weg und richteten die Krawatte. Es war eine hübsche Frau...groß, blond, und sie hatte wunderschöne Augen, in welchen jetzt ein belustigtes Blitzen zu sehen war. Während der Großteil der Iris nämlich blaugrau war, gab es auch grüne und hellbraune Sprenkel, welchen den Augen ein etwas mystisches Aussehen verliehen.  
Es waren die Augen, die ihm schon vor fast fünf Jahren, beim Schachspielen im Park, aufgefallen waren und ihn sofort verzaubert hatten...genau wie ihre Besitzerin. Diese zog ihn jetzt am Hemdkragen zu sich und küsste ihn, während sich seine Hände automatisch an ihre Taille legten.

Langsam bewegte sich eine seiner Hände nach oben zu dem Reißverschluss des dunkelblauen Cocktailkleids, welches sich hervorragend an Chloes Körper schmiegte, als sie sich jedoch schmunzelnd von ihm löste und seine Hand weg schob. Verdammt…  
"Nein, Spence. Netter Versuch, aber nein. Wir gehen zu deinem Klassentreffen und davor kannst du dich nicht drücken. Und außerdem müssen wir jetzt los."  
Sie strich ihr Kleid gerade und schlüpfte in ihre Lieblingsschuhe…ein Paar dunkelblaue Eden-Pumps von Ralph & Russo.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Spence. Du bist kein 12 jähriges Kind mehr. Du bist ein FBI-Agent und standest weitaus schlimmeren Personen gegenüber als deinen alten Klassenkameraden. Außerdem...was sollen sie denn machen? Wenn sie dich angreifen, verhaftest du sie einfach wegen Angriff auf einen Federal Agent." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich, Spencer. Denk immer daran, egal was die anderen sagen." "Ich liebe dich auch, Chloe.", sagte er und war tatsächlich ein klein wenig weniger nervös.  
"Und jetzt komm mit…" Chloe nahm seine Hand, schnappte sich ihre Clutch und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

"Von außen hat sich nicht viel verändert…", sagte Spencer und sah auf das Gebäude, was einmal seine Highschool gewesen war. "Na komm...lass uns reingehen…", sagte die Frau an seiner Seite, doch in diesem Moment begann ihr Handy zu klingeln. Schnell sah sie nach… "Es ist Ally, da muss ich rangehen. Geh doch schon mal rein...ich komm gleich nach." Sie drückte aufmunternd seine Hand und ging dann ein Stück zur Seite um den Anruf anzunehmen. Ihre Agentin hatte wirklich miese Arbeitszeiten, wenn sie jetzt noch anrief.

Reid hingegen betrat jetzt das Gebäude. Er sah sich kurz um und folgte dann den Hinweisschildern, die extra für das Klassentreffen angebracht waren und in Richtung Turnhalle zeigten. An der Tür zur Turnhalle stoppte er bei einem der Tische und besorgte sich ein Namensschild, bevor er die Halle betrat. Die Halle war geschmückt, auf einem Banner stand "Willkommen Abschlussklasse 1993" und ein Buffet war an der Seite der Halle aufgebaut.  
Schnell sah er sich um und scannte die Gesichter. Da waren Alexa, Parker, Harper, die Jungen aus dem Footballteam, einige aus der Basketballmannschaft, Melissa, eine der wenigen, die nett zu ihm gewesen war…

Bevor er sich noch weiter umsehen konnte, hatte Parker ihn entdeckt und kam auf ihn zu, gefolgt von den anderen. "Hey.", begrüßte Parker ihn und sah ihn kurz an. "Du siehst besser aus, als vor ein paar Jahren.", stellte er fest. "Ja, es geht mir auch besser.", antwortete der Agent.

"Soso...der kleine Reid…" Brad Adams sah ihn überheblich grinsend an. Er war damals derjenige gewesen, der den Plan mit dem Torpfosten gehabt hatte. Böse grinsend sah er sich um. "Und wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch der gleiche Loser. Immer noch keine Freundin, was?!" Er lachte und einige der anderen stimmten in sein Lachen ein...Parker allerdings nicht.

"Nun, ehrlich gesagt bin ich verheiratet. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Frau es schätzen würde, wenn ich nebenbei noch eine Freundin hätte.", erwiderte Reid ruhig und Parker sah etwas erstaunt aus. Damit hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Bevor Reid jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, begannen einige aus dem früheren Footballteam zu lachen. "Bestimmt eine ebenso nerdige Besserwisserin!", sagte Brad und Harper warf ein "Und hässlich ist sie garantiert auch." ein. In dem Profiler begann die Wut zu brodeln. "Meine Ehefrau ist keine nerdige Besserwisserin! Und hässlich ist sie auch nicht. Sie ist die schönste Frau, die ich kenne!", sagte er und versuchte dabei die Wut zurückzuhalten. Parker sah beeindruckt aus. Immerhin war Lila ja auch eine Schönheit gewesen. "Viele Frauen kennst du doch nicht!", lachte jetzt jedoch einer aus der Gruppe. Spencer wollte ihm gerade eine ziemlich miese Antwort entgegenwerfen, doch in diesem Moment kam einer aus dem ehemaligen Basketballteam zurück in die Halle und gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Leute...habt ihr eine Ahnung, WER da draußen in der Vorhalle steht?! Dieses Model, was überall auf den Plakaten dieser Modefirma ist...Blueberry, oder wie die Marke auch immer heißen mag." "Burberry...und ihr Name ist, glaub ich, Chloe Duncan.", warf Parker ein. Reid machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe ihn zu korrigieren. "Die, die so total scharf aussieht und vor ein paar Jahren mal im Playboy abgedruckt war?" Scott, einer der ehemaligen Basketballer, machte große Augen.  
"Genau die! Und sie sieht wirklich heiß aus!", ergänzte derjenige von ihnen, der sie bereits gesehen hatte.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Chloe die Halle und steuerte direkt auf die Gruppe zu. Sie hatte Spencer auf den ersten Blick entdeckt... schließlich gab es hier nur einen wirklich gut aussehende Mann im Raum.  
"Hey, Schatz…", lächelte sie und gab Spencer einen Kuss. Reid konnte nicht anders, als triumphierend zu grinsen, als er die Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Peiniger sah. Ihnen war der Mund aufgeklappt und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf ratterten und überhitzten. Das war wohl einfach etwas zu viel für ihre kleinen Gehirne. Selbst Parker sah überrascht aus.

"Was wollte Ally denn?", fragte er seine Frau. "Sie hat einen Vertrag mit Dolce & Gabbana ausgearbeitet. Die wollen mich für das nächste Shooting. Oh, und Pen hat mir eben ein Bild von Rose geschickt." Sie zeigte ihm ein Bild auf dem Handy und Reid musste lächeln, als er seine kleine Tochter friedlich schlafen sah, ihren Teddy im Arm.

"Das kann unmöglich deine Frau sein!", sagte Alexa Lisbon schließlich giftig. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Der Profiler wollte ihr gerade antworten, doch Chloe kam ihm zuvor. "Und warum sollte ich nicht mit ihm verheiratet sein? Immerhin ist Spencer all das, was eine Frau sich wünschen kann." "Der Freak?" "Mein Mann ist sicher kein Freak. Ein Freak ist per Definition eine Person, deren Lebensweise von dem als normal Empfundenen abweicht. Das trifft auf Spencer definitiv nicht zu." Alexa schnaubte. "Du bist doch ein genauso großer Freak wie er!" "Nun, das würde ich jetzt bezweifeln. Ich mag vielleicht ein Model sein, aber ich bin keinesfalls so dämlich, wie du annimmst. Hätten wir uns woanders getroffen, hättest du dich vermutlich sogar mit mir anfreunden wollen. Es stört dich nämlich nur, dass ich heute Abend mit Spencer hier bin. Du fühlst dich dadurch bedroht, wie die meisten von euch. Derjenige, den ihr immer nieder gemacht habt, hat jetzt alles, was er sich erträumt hat und ihr seid seit damals kaum einen Schritt weiter gekommen.  
Was machst du gleich nochmal, Alexa? Bist du nicht Stripperin in einem dieser wirklich miesen Casinos und ziehst dich für Typen wie Brad aus, die es immer noch nicht geschafft haben, eine Frau, bzw. einen richtigen Job zu finden?  
Du brauchst das gar nicht abstreiten Alexa, du hast es mir schließlich selbst gezeigt... zumindest in gewisser Weise."

Parker sah sie jetzt neugierig an. "Was genau meinst du damit, dass sie es dir quasi gezeigt hat?" "Nun, ich stande draußen und hab telefoniert. Dabei konnte ich hier herein schauen und hab Alexa gesehen. Sie hat diesen typischen Gang, den man bei bei Frauen findet, die verzweifelt einen Kerl wollen...und auch bei Stripperinnen und Prostituierten. Und ein Blick auf ihre Schuhe hat gereicht. Prostituierte tragen nicht solche Schuhe...sie würden zu schnell auffallen. Nein...solche "Glasschuhe" sind typisch für Stripperinnen, die in...nun ja, Etablissements arbeiten, die absolut keine Anforderungen haben. Jemand sollte heute Abend definitiv aufpassen, dass sie dieses Kleid anbehält, was übrigens auch nur ein Imitat ist." Chloe lächelte mitleidig. Bei Reid hingegen konnte man sehen, wie die Mundwinkel zuckten und Parker brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

In Alexa und in Brad hingegen brodelte die Wut. "Wenigstens bin ich ein richtiger Mann...im Gegensatz zu Klein-Reid.", versuchte Brad sich zu verteidigen, indem er einen von Reids früheren Spitznamen benutzte. Chloe schnaubte. "Nun, ich bevorzuge einen Mann, der gebildet ist und mit dem ich mich über weit aus mehr, als nur die neuesten Sportergebnisse unterhalten kann. Und Spencer ist so ein Mann. Er ist unglaublich intelligent, hat einen wundervollen Charakter und kann mich beschützen. Und ich weiß, was in deinem beschränkten Gehirn vor sich geht, Brad, aber versuch lieber nicht einmal Spencer anzugreifen. Das wird dir nicht gut bekommen." Ihr Mann hatte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mit Derek zusammen trainiert und seine Fertigkeiten in Kampfsport konnten sich mittlerweile durchaus sehen lassen.

Brad hingegen schien die Warnung nicht ernst zu nehmen. Er holte aus und schlug zu. Sein Schlag ging jedoch ins Leere. Bevor auch nur einer von Spencers ehemaligen Klassenkameraden wusste, was hier vor sich ging, hatte Reid bereits gehandelt und Brad den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, wie Morgan es ihm beigebracht hatte, sodass er jetzt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden kniete. "Du hättest lieber auf das hören sollen, was meine Frau dir gesagt hat, Brad. Du magst dich in den 20 Jahren ja vielleicht nicht verändert haben...ich schon. Und es war ein ziemlich großer Fehler von dir, mich jetzt anzugreifen." Außer Brad war wohl keinen die gewisse Kälte in der Stimme des Profilers entgangen...Und ebenso wenig der Revolver, den er unter seiner Anzugjacke versteckt trug und er durch den "Kampf" jetzt deutlich zu sehen war.

Bevor jemand auch noch etwas sagen konnte, erklang jedoch die Stimme von Mr. Miller...dem ehemaligen Lehrer von Reids Highschoolklasse. Ihm schien der Aufruhr, wieder einmal, entgangen zu sein...genau wie früher. BfS hatte schon Recht gehabt... Highschool Never Ends!  
"Ich möchte alle herzlich willkommen heißen zum 20 jährigen Klassentreffen. Zuerst möchte ich die Abschlussballkönigin und den Abschlussballkönig von 1993 auf die Bühne bitten. Alexa Lisbon und Ryan Jacobs."  
Die beiden gingen auf die Bühne und Mr. Miller lächelte. "Schön euch beide wiederzusehen. Erzählt doch einmal den anderen, was aus euch geworden ist. Was für einen Beruf habt ihr? Wie sieht es mit der Familie aus?", nannte er zwei Beispielfragen und überreichte Alexa dann das Mikrofon. "Nun, ich bin Kellnerin in einem kleinen Diner. Und ich bin weder verheiratet, noch hab ich Kinder." Sie gab das Mikrofon schnell an Ryan weiter, bevor noch irgendjemand Fragen über ihren Zweitjob stellen würde. Diese nervige Frau von Reid hatte nämlich durchaus Recht gehabt.  
"Nun, ich wollte immer Profi-Basketballer werden, aber nach einem Unfall am College konnte ich das vergessen. Ich bin dann zur Navy gegangen und bin jetzt, nach etlichen Auslandseinsätzen, Ausbilder in Norfolk. Was Familie angeht...ich habe zwei Kinder und bin alleinerziehend, seit meine Frau vor zwei Jahren gestorben ist." Er gab Mr. Miller das Mikrofon zurück und ging dann mit Alexa von der Bühne.

Mr. Miller rief dann weitere Personen auf und schließlich war er am Ende bei Spencer Reid angekommen. Diejenigen, die Spencer noch nicht gesehen hatten, brachen in Gemurmel aus, als er die Bühne betrat. Ja, seit seiner Highschoolzeit hatte er sich definitiv verändert.  
"Nun, Spencer...erzähl uns, was aus dir geworden ist.", bat sein ehemaliger Lehrer und überreichte ihm das Mikrofon.  
"Nun, nach der Highschool bin ich nach Yale, an die Caltech und ans MIT gegangen. Ich habe einen Doktortitel in Mathematik, Chemie und Ingenieurwissenschaften und einen Bachelor in Psychologie und Soziologie. Außerdem bin ich verheiratet mit einer wundervollen Frau und wir haben eine kleine Tochter."  
"Das klingt ja toll. Und welchen Beruf machst du?"  
"Ich bin Profiler bei der BAU. Das ist die Verhaltensanalyse-Einheit des FBI. Wir reisen durch die USA, untersuchen das Verhalten von Verbrechern und verhaften sie dadurch. So fangen wir Entführer, Brandstifter, Vergewaltiger, und meistens Serienmörder."  
In der ganzen Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Keiner hatte erwartet, dass Spencer Reid, der kleine Junge den sie immer quält hatten, ein FBI-Agent war und die schlimmsten Verbrecher der USA dingfest machte.  
Gerade wollte Spencer seinem ehemaligen Lehrer das Mikrofon zurückgeben, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. "Ach ja, Brad...auf den Angriff eines Bundesagenten stehen mindestens 6 Monate Gefängnis. Mit dem Angriff auf mich hast du dir also ein halbes Jahr eingehandelt." Damit gab er das Mikrofon zurück und verließ die Bühne.

Der Rest des Abends lief dann verhältnismäßig ruhig ab, besonders nachdem eine Streife Brad dann mitgenommen hatte.

Als sie schließlich wieder zurück in D.C. waren, warteten Penelope und Derek bereits mit Rose am Flughafen. Sobald das kleine Mädchen seine Eltern gesehen hatte, riss sie sich von Garcia los und lief auf sie zu. "Daddy!", rief sie und stürzte auf Spencer zu, welcher sie lachend auf den Arm nahm. "Hallo, meine Kleine." Rose strahlte und wandte sich dann an Chloe. "Mommy!", rief sie und streckte ihre Arme nach ihr aus, weshalb Spencer sie an Chloe weitergab.  
"Ich hab dich vermisst, Mäuschen.", sagte sie und drückte Rose sanft an sich.  
Reid konnte bei diesem Anblick nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Inzwischen waren auch Garcia und Morgan zu ihnen gekommen und begrüßten ihre Freunde.  
"War sie denn lieb?", fragte er und Penelope nickte. "Ja, sie ist wirklich ein kleines Engelchen. Ich wünschte Henry wäre manchmal auch so.", plapperte die Blondine und strahlte bei der Erwähnung ihres anderen Patenkindes.  
"Und, wie war das Klassentreffen?", wollte Morgan schließlich wissen, als sie auf dem Weg zum Auto waren. Spencer und Chloe tauschten einen Blick und grinsten schließlich. "Nun, ich würde sagen, es war ganz interessant...nicht wahr, Spence?", äußerste Chloe und Reid grinste. "Ja, das war es durchaus."

"Zuerst ignorieren sie dich, dann lachen sie über dich, dann bekämpfen sie dich und dann gewinnst du." - Mahatma Gandhi


End file.
